Japril reunion
by Bundyb
Summary: April and jackson find way back together but vik stands in way
1. chapter 1

Jackson is in line in cafeteria with Arizona talking about their cases. In front of them is vik and glasses the interns and then vik says somthing that catches Jackson's attention. So last night I was supposed to go over to aprils again but she had the baby last night said vik. Jackson goes over to vik and says hey you been sleeping with my ex wife? Vik says yes I have sir. Jackson tells vik to stay away from April and do not take advantage of her. Vik tells Jackson April needs some good sex and I'm a giver. Jackson then punched vik in face and ran off leaving vik on floor with bloody nose.

Later as work day is ending April is getting ready to leave Jackson has Harriet that night so she was gonna have vik over. April was leaving and she ran into vik and she saw his black eye and bloody nose. April asked what the hell happend to you. Vik says your ex happend to me he found out we slept together and punched me. April says I know Jackson better than anyone and he wouldn't punch you for sleeping with me so you must of said somthing else to bother him. Vik sighs says ok I told him you needed good sex and told him I'm giver. April slaps him and vik says ow. April tells vik you had no right to say that now I'm going to go talk to Jackson and you will not come over tonight got it april then Walks off.

Jackson is sitting on his couch with Harriet on his lap playing with her when his door bell rings. Jackson awnsers door and invited April in. April asks Jackson calmly since Harriet is in his arms where do u get off punching vik for sleeping with me. Jackson tells April it wasn't that fine I didn't like it but i punched him for saying crude things about you I could let him talk about my girl that way. April smiles and says I'm still your girl huh ? Jackson smiles says of course you are april I love you I want us to try again to be family will you try with me. April says yes but we date not living together for while. Jackson leans in to kiss April and Harriet giggles and japril smile and watch movie together as family for night and worry about vik tomorrow.

In morning April wakes up with her head on Jackson's chest and they smile at each other and Jackson asks was last night better than with vik. April smiles and says so much better. April gets dressed and heads into work to start day. Around lunch time japril go into storage closet and make out and vik walks in and sees them and tells Jackson get hands off my girl. Jackson leaves room leaving April and vik to talk. April tells vik she's not his girl and never was April apologizes to vik tells him what they did was nothing but physical for her and it's over and she's back with Jackson. She then leaves vik to ponder things.

Vik thinks it's not over yet


	2. Chapter 2

April Kepner and Jackson Avery are finally happy back together with their daughter and everything is going perfect. Tonight is their first date night and they are having trouble finding a babysitter so they are in OR talking about it when Vik says he will watch her japri look at each other and say are you sure vik? Vik says yes it will be fine. They thought is was a little weird given their history but decided ok.

Vik shows up at aprils and leaves after April gives him handful of instructions. Vik then thought my plan for revenge begins. Jackson and April were injoying nice dinner together meanwhile back at house. Vik is playing with Harriet while saying wouldn't you like me to be your daddy sweetheart huh not mean other daddy. Harriet farts and vik frowns then Harriet giggles. April and Jackson finally Arive back home and Harriet is asleep upstairs and vik is sitting watching tv so vik leaves and Jackson and April finally have family they always wanted just Jackson April and baby Harriet.

Vik is confendet he can get April back so after he spotted her going to supply closet he followed her and said hey April she smiles says hey that's for watching Harriet last night. Vik smiles says sure she's beautiful like her mother. Vik then leans in and kisses April second later she pushes him off and slaps him says what hell are you doing? Vik says April you don't have to pretend I know you like me too we can be together I'll be Harriet's dad. April snarled and says no you will never be Harriet's dad and I never had feelings for you and never will my heart belongs to two Avery's Jackson and Harriet . Plus our relationship was just sex and a mistake. April then run out of supply closet.

Maggie walks into closet right as april is leaving and says hey vik right? Vik says yeah. Maggie tells him we were both screwed up by same couple me with Jackson and you with April so I think we need to do somthing to get back at them cause them more pain than they caused us. Vik smiles and says do u have somthing in mind and Maggie smiles and says we take one think April and Jackson love most in the world both Maggie and vik have evil smiles on now. They then start planing their most horrible Plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Vik POV

Maggie and I have been working on our plan for week now and we are ready I spot Maggie across room and walk up to her. "Maggie is our plan ready" vik said. Maggie smiles and says " sure is I'm going to grab Harriet from daycare and then we meet outside hospital after our shift see you then". I enjoyed rest of my day just happy about pain I'm gonna cause April and Jackson. We haven't decided what to do with the baby I'm thinking Maggie and I might raise her as our own and she will never know April and Jackson.

Maggie POV

I'm on my way to daycare to get Jackson's no wait my baby girl. Meanwhile Harriet is in daycare just playing with blocks on carpet. I approach the daycare worker and smile and say " hi I'm here to pick up Harriet I'm her aunt". Daycare worker smiles and lets me in I go over to Harriet bend down to her say "hey sweet girl ready to go by bye". Harriet gurgles and I pick her up kiss her cheek. And walk out of daycare and tell Harriet mamas here. Harriet and I are now going to meet with vik then get out of here. We see vik waiting outside hospital and I tell Harriet "there's daddy" I hand Harriet over to him and we go to car and buckle Harriet in and drive off. We decide to head to Boston to start out new lives.

April POV

I decide to go pick Harriet up since Jackson is getting off too and we will have family night tonight. I get to daycare and can't find Harriet I start panicking and ask the daycare worker **WHERE THE HELL IS MY BABY!!! Daycare worker says DR Kepner Maggie pierce took her home. April is fuming and tells them you are not supposed let anyone take her home besides me and dr Avery. I run through hospital to the board room during meeting and yell Jackson Maggie took our baby. Jackson runs to me and hugs me Owen comes up says we will find her. I get text video from vik and I open it. Video - Harriet say bye bye mommy your not gonna see her again Vik smiles in video and says hi April you rejected me now I took your beautiful baby girl don't worry she won't remember you bye bye end of video. April is crying and shaking Jackson is pissed he can't wait to get his hands on vik.**

Maggie POV

Maggie is sitting in hotel on way Boston with Harriet in her lap reading her bedtime story Harriet is getting hungry and Maggie decided to nurse Harriet so Harriet was heastint but she ate and fell asleep so vik and Maggie decided to get some rest before continuing on way Boston in morning.

April POV

Catharine is on phone making all kinds of calls to find out where her gradbaby is she finally got call from a former patient she reached out too he's detective in Seattle and he found record of vik credit card being used at a hotel few hours outside of Seattle. Catherine runs tells Jackson and April. April is ready to go Jackson calls jet tells them fuel it up to take off in next 20 min.

Jackosn POV

I'm in rental car after we landed with April heading to hotel to confront them and get our baby back. We finally arrive at hotel and I bribe manager to tell me which room and April and I approach room and use manager key to get in and everyone is asleep. Harriet is on bed with Maggie and vik is on his own bed. I tell April to quietly go get Harriet from Maggie she does and picks her up and come back over to me. I grab vik and throw him against the wall Maggie wakes up and is looking scared. April sets Harriet down in chair and runs over to Maggie. And punches her. Says " you bitch you took my baby" Maggie smirks and says " I also nursed her too". April punches her again until she falls off bed. Mean while I'm chocking vik and April pulls me off and says stop it Jax your gonna kill him. I stop and vik coughs and says "I'm not sorry you deserved to loose her forever". April then punches vik and says I knew there was reason I never let you come around Harriet. Next thing cops come in and arrest vik and Maggie and me and April sit there with our daughter just making sure she's ok .


	4. Chapter 4

Aprils POV

After getting past whole vik and Maggie thing April and Jackson decided it was time to start looking for nanny since they didn't trust whole daycare system anymore and interviews start today. Jackson dirt Canadet is here . First person for interview walks in with her boyfriend and I see boyfriend and Jackson and I think he looks familiar. Wait a second aren't you Kevin banks Jackson says he says yeah do I know you? Jackson and I laugh and tell him yeah. I tell Kevin I'm one who punched you at boards remember? Kevin says oh my you are well good to see your still together and had baby. Kevin and girlfriend say we're gonna go now and leave. The next person for interview is nice young woman sweet nice she's 20 so young enough to keep up with Harriet so we decided to hire her she left her first day is tomorrow and Jackson and I have good feeling about her.

Seattle prison

Vik is on the phone in prison vik asked " did you get the job?" Yes I did and I'll call Donald tonight to set up place to give him Harriet. Nanny says. Vik says good work let me know when Harriet is handed over to them.

April and Jackson house -

Nanny POV

April and Jackson just left for work and last night I got place to meet Donald and his wife for handoff for Harriet I'm getting Harriet ready to go when April calls asks how Harriet is and I tell her she's great. Now Harriet and I are arriving at drop off point and I walk over to Donald and his wife steps forward and says hi I'm Kimmie and I hand Harriet over to her. They leave and I got my money now all I have to do is convince April and Jackson she was kidnaped. I call April panicked tell her someone took Harriet and she tells me she's on way home. When Jackson and April Arrive at home they are panicked and they ask me bunch questions and they tell me to rest go home they will call me tomorrow.

Seattle prison -

Vik POV

Jackson comes into visiting area and demands to know who took his daughter I don't mind telling so I tell him nanny took her and handed her off to guy. Jackson runs out of prison and he and April go to Nanny's house they knock on her door and demand to know who she gave baby too nanny now frightened tells Jackson and April to guy named Donald and his wife Kimmie.

Aprils POV

April is stunned her sister has her baby why would Kimmie take her baby at this point I don't care I'm gonna get my back back I don't care if I have to beat my sister up to do it.

Meanwhile Ohio

Kimmie POV

I'm sitting on my chair In my bedroom nursing Harriet shes a beautiful baby. After Harriet ate I'm putting her to bed after I get her into her pjs and Harriet looks up at me calls me mama. I smile and kiss Harriet goodnight leave her room. I go into living room with my husband and sit next to him and say it was good plan you get back at My sister and brother in law for your sisters death and I get their baby sorry our baby.

Seattle airstrip

Jackosn and prom are on there way to moline to get there baby back aprils not sure if she's gonna best up her sister when she sees her or not. An hour half time passes and Jackson and April land in moline and drive to her sisters house and knock on door. Donald awnsers and says knew you would show up sooner or later April pushes him aside and runs to nursery where she flings door open and sees Kimmie nursing Harriet. She freezes and Kimmie looks up and smiles says hey Harriet look it's auntie April. Harriet then smiles up at Kimmie says mama. Aprils heart stops at hearing Harriet call Kimmie mama April runs over Kimmie says give me my baby back. Just then Karen Kepner comes in and tells Kimmie give Harriet to her Kimmie hands baby over to Karen. Karen then passes Harriet to April and says I'm so sorry April I don't know why Kimmie did this if I had known I never would have let her. Few minutes later Jackson and April are questioning Kimmie and Donald why and they tell them Kimmie wanted Harriet to hurt April for having perfect life and Donald wanted to take Harriet cause patient April forgot to check airway on who died when she got fired first time was his sister. April apologizes for his sister and they leave Jackson and April leave with baby girl and ask each other why do people keep taking our baby they decide while they are in moline since life is so short they will get remarried and plan wedding for next day at aprils parents farm.


End file.
